


The Marked Oracle

by Akame_Usagi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Rough Sex, Younger Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akame_Usagi/pseuds/Akame_Usagi
Summary: Eren was just a usual high school boy living in the town of Shiganshina until a big gust of wind was blown into his life.With the start of his grandmother's death and the inheritance that she left with no one knowing until the dreaded time came.Unexpectedly finding his fated mate, going into one of the most prestigious universities in Paradis, and adventures in his life that has yet to come.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Levi, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning of it all

Chapter 1

In this world, there is a second gender that is, 

  
  
  


Omega;

A person who is an Omega will have periods that are called ‘Heat.’ Their bodies will heat up and go into something similar to a fever, and they start to happen at the earliest age of 16 and the oldest, 19. The heats happen Three times a year, each between 4 months. 

  
  
  


Beta;

A person who is a Beta doesn’t have a change within their bodies. They’re also known as the normal ones—one with no changes at all.

  
  
  


Alpha;

A person who is an Alpha will also have a period that is called ‘rut.’ Similar to Omega’s, and their bodies will heat up into something similar to a fever. The so-called ‘rut’ will start to appear the earliest at 17 and the oldest at 19. It will happen once every year, but the timing of the ’rut’ varies between person to person. The commonly known rule about the timing is about a month after a person’s birthday, but it still changes between people.

* * *

The kingdom of Paradis led by the king, Rod Reiss, with his wife, Sommer Reiss, the queen, and their children, 

Crown Princess Historia Reiss, the third-born princess, supposedly to be the first in line as the Crown Princess, Frieda Reiss refused to be the crown princess, leaving Historia the third to-be. There is her brother, Alf Reiss, the second-born. He has a male partner, marking him unfit for the throne as his partner is a Beta. He would not be able to give a new heir for the throne.

There are also younger ones. Their names are Dirk Reiss, 12 y.o, an Alpha, Abel Reiss, 9 y.o, an Omega, and lastly Florian Reiss, 7 y.o, and an Omega.

In the kingdom of Paradis, many people are coexisting there. Commonly there’s Elf, Dwarfs, Humans, of course, and there is also Faeries, Winged folk, also known as Avium. And last but not least, there are Mermaids. In the Mainland of Paradis, the most common ones are Humans, Elves, and Dwarfs. There are also some ‘hybrids.’ The most common one being a half-elf half-human. 

In the Year of 30XX, humans have developed technology that is great enough to replace magic to some extent. And of course, magic does exist. The user absorbs mana into their body; 

In the beginning, it will just form a small white light sphere. As it build-up, the sphere inside the body will slowly start to largen. The color doesn’t usually change in the beginning. Though after the user learns a specific type of magic, it will gradually turn into the representing color of the affinity of the user. 

* * *

  
  


“Eren! Breakfast is ready.” Mikasa Ackerman, his sister called out to him. “Yes, Sis,” he replied. Eren opens his door to his bedroom, revealing him. Eren went out of his room, closed the door, and went down-stairs to see their awaiting sister and father. 

“Eren, come, wash your hands first, then eat.” his sister led him to the dining room. He also saw their father reading the newspaper as always; the dining room is the one connected to the small kitchen where their mother, now adoptive sister would prepare their meal.

All four of them had sat by the table, with Eren beside father, facing Mikasa. “Oh, that reminds me, Eren, Mikasa, aren’t you two 16 this year?” Grisha, their father, puts down and folds the newspaper on the table. “Yes?” Eren replied as Mikasa just nodded, mouth filled with food.

“Then let’s go to the hospital later, okay? I should take a checkup on both of you. Specifically on your scent-gland. And seeing have you developed your second gender yet.” Grisha picked up a spoonful of soup into his mouth. “Oh! I wonder what my other gender would be!” Eren said, his body language telling, he’s excited. 

* * *

Eren, Mikasa, And their father have arrived at the Grand Maria Hospital. “Waah… it’s always as breath-taking as the first time I came here..” Eren observes as the middle tower on top of the hospital with a giant bell rings, indicating it has become noon or precisely 12 o’clock. 

They were greeted by the staff of the hospital when they entered. Their father went up to the counter and had asked for his key to his office that connected to a sterile and empty room to administer a check-up on his children. The three of them had been walking through the halls and had finally come to the Grisha’s office. It had no name on the door-plate, just ‘Office and Examination Room’ on it. 

They had entered the room with their father being the last one to come in, closed the door to the office. This office is particular, only to be used when a person with a special badge of the ‘Official Health Regiment.’ It was only to be given to the ones with extraordinary or just incredible skills of a person who works in the medical field. And one of them is their father, Grisha Yeager.

“Eren, Mikasa, please enter the examination room beside. I will prepare some stuff. I will enter soon, but please be patient.” 

Their father said while going to the desk with a computer and some other stuff on it. Both Eren and Mikasa went to the ‘Exam room’ when they were in the room, Mikasa asked Eren if he could go first, which in Eren obliged to. 

Their father went into the room with his hand-washed clean. He went to the drawers beside the shelves that are on the walls of the room. He picked a pair of gloves and a face-mask to wear. After he prepares the stuff he needed, he asked who wants to go first, with the answer being Eren. Mikasa second. He asked Eren to get onto the bed, sit on it precisely. He also requests Mikasa if she could wait outside.

He sat in beside the bed, asking Eren to face him and sit on the side of the bed. He came closer to Eren, asking him to pull off the clothes he is currently wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! of course!
> 
> Now then, to my dear readers
> 
> there might be some Japanese quotes. But at the end of it, I will include somethings or translations to the small quotes in the endnotes.
> 
> that is all from me, Author.


	2. The Reveal and The Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry, there will be NO spoilers until ya guys are done reading...or I guess you'll know later.
> 
> \- Author

Chapter 2

After Eren strips out of his clothes, Grisha checks his upper body first. “F-father, that t-tickles.” Grisha just smiled at his son’s reaction and continued examining him. When he touched Eren’s nape, the response he got was a bit different. 

“Nngh..” Eren blushed from the moan that left his mouth. “Oh.. so your sensitive spot is at your nape…” Grisha chuckled. “F-father!” Eren complained, flustered.

“Hahahaha… okay-okay, let’s examine your lower parts now. Eren, please flip your body around, so you’re facing the wall.” Eren complied and faced the wall, revealing his back and private parts. He continued to examine Eren, who sometimes gives quite a reaction.

* * *

After he finished Eren, he asked Eren who was blushing quite a bit, to use his clothes. Grisha replaced his gloves with new ones. Then he went out of the room, after knowing Eren’s done putting on his clothes, called for Mikasa, who was currently reading a book, awaiting her father to call her in for the check-up, to come in.

As they had finished the check-up session, the three of them were sitting in the office—their father, Grisha, was writing some documents. Mikasa, continuing her book from before her check-up. Eren, well... he’s just fumbling around with his clothes; still, a bit flustered shown with the light pink dusted on his cheek.

“Ahem,” Their father cleared his throat—startling Eren and Mikasa. “Eren, Mikasa, do you want me to tell your second gender now or at dinner later?” He asked, making Mikasa and Eren look to each other, confused, for what to settle on. 

Both of them nodded, then Eren decided to speak for both of them said, “Umm… it would be fine if you told us now, father.” “Okay then, who first?” He asked again, which gave him the answer of Eren, raising his hand slowly, with an eager follow up of “Me.” He smiled, then delivered the results to his kids

“So, Eren, your second gender is-” Grisha focuses and looks to Eren, wondering what would be his expression “-that you are an ‘Omega.’” Blood drained from Eren’s face. “Y-you mean I-I would b-be a b-bottom?” Grisha, amused at his reaction, replied, “yes, but you do like children, don’t you? You’re able to have children, you know?” Eren was left speechless at that point. 

“Now then, Mikasa, your second gender is ‘Beta.’” Mikasa was smiling, not because of the news that her second gender is ‘Beta,’ but because of Eren’s amusing expression. 

She felt a bit of pity for him, but, well, it is entertaining watching Eren. “That means I don’t have any changes in my body, right?” She looks at her adoptive father. “Yes.” A short reply.

Grisha cleaned up the place then asked the children where they would want to go in the spare time they had. They answered with Eren wishing to go to the library and borrow some books. 

* * *

Eren had always loved reading and learning books about magic. Their grandma had taught him and Mikasa some basic to intermediate magic. Mikasa wasn’t too interested in learning magic, so she would often pick up other books, usually about cooking, as she loved making foods with the rewarding expressions that Eren makes. 

Mikasa requested that they would have some ice cream. Their father complied with both of them, resulting in going to buy ice cream then go to the library to pick up some books. 

Eren and Mikasa had Neapolitan ice cream while their father had the same but replaced the chocolate with coffee flavor. They enjoyed the ice cream while walking to the biggest library in the city of Maria. The third biggest library in Paradis. 

When they arrived at the library, they finished the ice cream they had bought. Eren was excited as heck when they arrived at the library. Mikasa and their father just smiled at him. They were amused at his reaction to a library. 

* * *

They got home soon after that. The stories about Mikasa and Eren’s day with their father amused them when they were having dinner on the table. With the day soon coming to an end, Eren and Mikasa were in bed, ready to drift off into the dreamland that was awaiting them.

Time seems to pass on quickly as fast as a letter about their grandmother’s time coming to an end. Their family was griefing when another message came about the inheritance unknowingly, that no one knew about it except her butler, Warin Krause. It includes ten billion dollars that no one seems to know where it’d was from or kept.

It had surprised them knowing that their grandmother had been keeping an inheritance for them for times like today. It had also come amidst letters and books—almost all of them being about magic and cooking. It seemed like she had predicted this to happen. The letters are for her grandchildren. Even before Mikasa was adopted into the Yeager family, Eren’s grandmother still saw her as her granddaughter. She cherished both of them very dearly. 

Eren and Mikasa received the letter that was given to them from their beloved, deceased grandma, delivered by her butler as the last duty he heeded to fulfill. As he also enjoyed serving under her, with all the loving care she had given him when he needed someone as if she saw him as another family member.

* * *

The children had loved their grandmother very dearly too as they enjoyed visiting her, being taught by her, tucked to bed and sang a lullaby to them. It had broken their heart when they heard the news.

Eren loved being taught magic with his grandmother. It gives the purpose of going there with a request of his parents as “ I want to go boding/play with grandmother this weekend!” Little that they knew, Eren just wanted to learn some good magic and practice with his grandma. He loved every second of it. Either when he was learning magic or just spending time with her.

It also fulfilled Mikasa every time they went to visit too. She loved helping to make food with her grandmother. Either for breakfast, lunch, diner, even just small snacks. Both of them loved their grandmother very much. As she also one who had loved every second of being with her dear grandma. She felt safe when she was with her. 

All of them loved their grandmother very much. Being the head of the family, he accepted all of the documents of receiving the inheritance with everything else. Including the beautiful antique townhouse, their grandmother had.

That night, they concluded that they are going to sell the house they lived in, buy a mansion outside the borders of the city, and while renovating, they will live in their grandmother’s antique house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... It's out! chapter 2 everyone! 
> 
> So, did you guys enjoy this week's chapter? I sure did enjoy writing this. And if you're wondering, I write the chapters before 'the day' I upload these chapters out for you guys to read.
> 
> One more thing, I always appreciate any comments of kudos my dear readers give, either if you're a user or a guest, It's always appreciated.


	3. Heal and a See you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is recovering from the grief while Grisha, prepares for a trip to work and to continue his studies.

They were recovering from their grandmother’s sudden death and the surprise of the inheritance that their grandmother left for them. On that day, they were already living in their old townhouse that was left by their grandmother.

Eren and Grisha helped with the decorations on the mansion that was outside the border and currently being renovated, with the help of Armin’s grandfather, who was an architect but now just doing it for his family and close friends. 

Eren also had a hobby he loved doing. It was always felt fulfilling to do in his free time or when he had nothing to do. Painting with any paint he had hands-on was one of the things he liked doing—painting portraits of elves, witches, or just beautiful scenery, either land or sky. 

Mikasa has been better since the news had come. She now can be quite the cook, even sometimes, their mom hands handling the meal to her. The meals in the house have become quite the meal—the help of the old books that grandmother had given is quite helpful. 

That night, Grisha had told the family over diner that he had to go overseas for work. He thanks as his family understood the situation he had. In the night before bed, he went into his children’s rooms and tucked them to bed just once more before he had to go tomorrow morning.

That night he wrote once more on the portable type-writer he had been given from his parents when he was a child as a gift for graduating high school. He had meant to provide it with to Eren as he loved to write on it when he first learned how-to. Mikasa, on the other hand, wasn’t as interested as Eren. So he chose to hand it down to Eren.

He wrote a letter for Eren about the type-writer; to keep it and use it whenever he wanted to. He also wrote that he’d let Mikasa use it too, but as she isn’t interested, he chose Eren to keep it. He put down the letter on the table, in front of the type-writer, and asked his wife to tell Eren about it if he forgets to tell him.

* * *

In the morning at 05.30 precisely, Grisha was prepared to go, when he opened the door, he suddenly was met with two faces of his kids, awaiting him at the front porch of the house. He smiled at their actions as the faces of his kids amused him quite a bit. Eren’s drowsy face is still trying to wake up, and Mikasa’s straight and nonchalant look. 

“C’mon, let’s go.” They both nodded at their father. They said goodbye and see you later’s to their mom and reminder of their grandmother as they’re moving on from the grief. 

They walked to the airport to see their father off. They said goodbyes with unshed tears that shone on their eyes as they said a final “goodbye” and “we’ll miss you!” As he also replied with unshed tears left in his eyes, “I’ll miss you both too!” And with a wave of his hands, he went to his port and onto his plane.

* * *

With the renovating of the mansion done, the small family moved there. They fixed their townhouse next. When they first came into the estate, it was like a dream.

Eren knew the place well because he helped Armin’s grandfather with the renovations of the site. He even knew the secret passages hidden between some of the rooms. It took quite a long time to move there with all the furniture and stuff they had either from the original mansion or just their belongings. 

Eren slept in the master’s bedroom of the house. With Mikasa’s bedroom on the opposite side of the house. The living area in the middle of them. With their respective studies beside their bedrooms on the right. And their bathrooms, connected to their walk-in closet, on the left side of their bedrooms. 

After the departure of their father, their lives continued as it has been before. Eren continued his schooling at Mitras Public high as he was absent for a week before. Armin had helped him with all the notes and paperwork he needed to catch-up on. 

Mikasa, on the other hand, was accepted into Mitras Academy. She chose to study there as she liked the location better and it wasn’t as hard as getting into the one and only… ‘Royal Reiss Academy of Maria.’ 

There are three in the Paradis Kingdom. One is on the Mainland of Maria, another in Rose, and the main school head in Sina. The names of the academies respectively in the region they were in; 

In the city of Maria, Royal Reiss Academy of Maria, or Reiss or Royal Academy for short.

* * *

‘since the latter part just depended on the location they’re in.’

* * *

In the city of Rose, Royal Reiss Academy of Rose.

* * *

And lastly, In the City of Sina where the royalty resides, and the head of all the branches; Royal Reiss Academy of Sina.

* * *

Mikasa before had been accepted to Reiss Academy but refused the invitation, Because of the necessary need for major studies in magic too. 

Their father always gives them updates on how is he doing, what is going on there, or something else. It was always so interesting to read their father’s letters that he sends. 

He personally chose to send them only letters and sweets and stuff from where he’s at. He said in one of his letters, that he liked sending them letters in real-time than through magic or technology, as it gives the excitement of waiting for the letter to finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my dear readers, 
> 
> Until further notice, this Fan-Fic will be going into a hiatus as me, the author is still in school (I hate it just as much as going to the dentist..ehem) and soon will be going through 'The half hell week' I'd like to call it, or normally known as a mid-semesters test. You'll know why I added -half in there later on in 2021... welp It continues. Anyways, the hiatus will be in 2 to 3 weeks(?). Thank you for reading, appreciate any comments or kudos. See you in a few week's time!
> 
> \- Author -


End file.
